Badger Dragon
Creature Overview The Badger Dragon is a premium item acquired from the Hero Store. It costs 14 Hero Points and once purchased, can be sent to whomever the buyer selects on his in-game friends list. Once sent, it will arrive unannounced the next time the victim player moves in the F.U. world; they don't even have to spend an adventure point. It is a level 20 boss creature with 10813 health. Without any player or enemy buffs/debuffs, it's average hit will range in the high 600-800s for damage even with level 14 armor equipped. Dialogue Sending the Dragon The dialogue the sender views will include the name of the victim player as "your unassuming friend ." : Flight of the Badger : Good, it appears that your "engagement" has been processed. With unsettling nerves you dispatch the mighty Badger Dragon towards your unassuming friend . Whatever they've done to deserve such a fate must have been truly awful, but we adhere to a strict "Don't ask don't tell" policy. : In Elanthia, not even the most ruthless criminal deserves such a gruesome fate as the one you now bestow upon your friend. Let's hope this teaches them a lesson! Dragon Attack The victim player will receive this dialogue upon his next move or adventure: : A Wild Badger Dragon Appears! : As you continue your journey through Elanthia, you are suddenly ambushed by a legendary Badger Dragon! You've heard about these creatures before. Rumor has it that an underground assassination racket sells "engagements" to students with a grudge. It's now quite clear that "engagement" really means "Give us some money and we'll send a draconian badger to eat your pal." : You must have done something to really piss off one of your friends. That or they just don't like you, which makes us question how healthy your relationship with them is in the first place. Regardless, this Badger Dragon isn't just going to disappear. You're going to have to try your best to stave off its assault! : >>> To glory, for Sparta! Defeating the Badger Dragon This is the dialogue the victim player receives for successfully defeating the Badger Dragon: : Triumph Against the Badger Dragon's Might : With a victorious roar you deliver the finishing blows to the legendary Badger Dragon. Sweat drips from your brow as you wearily kick its limp corpse away, so as to not get its fleshy spilled blood on your armor. : Wow. Look at you. Freaking brutal, man. We'll chalk this one up to the adrenaline rush, but seriously, anger management class- look into it. : As you revel in your well-earned victory, your mind begins to wander to the semantics of the attack on your life. Who among your so-called friends would so ruthlessly send a Badger Dragon your way? As you ponder, a receipt gently floats down from the sky and into your hands... : Looking for revenge? The Hero Store has a healthy supply of Badger Dragons at your disposal... Make your attacker pay for their insolence! Losing to the Badger Dragon The player will receive the Badger Poodoo achievement and 1 FUP for losing to the Badger Dragon for the first time and this dialogue: : Felled by the Claws of the Badger Dragon : Despite your best efforts, you ultimately succumb to the might of the Badger Dragon. Not even Elanthia's greatest warriors could defeat such a foe; what chance did a mere student like you have? : Let me tell you: none. At all. You died this time and you'd die a thousand times again. Sorry . : Only one question remains- who done it? Clearly someone has a grudge against you... someone close to you; someone you know. And that's when you notice the receipt stuck to the sole of your shoe... : Looking for revenge? The Hero Store has a healthy supply of Badger Dragons at your disposal... Make your attacker pay for your humiliation! : Rewards for defeating the Dragon The player will receive a Heart of the Badger Dragon item which grants 25% bonus damage for 5 adventures while disabling the ability to retreat for 10 adventures. The player may only carry one of these heart items in inventory at a time and in order to receive more loot from further potential Badger Dragons, the one in inventory must be removed through consumption, sale, etc. If another heart is consumed while under the effect of a previous heart, the adventure count for both the bonus damage and the retreat disabling does stack. The other item that the Badger Dragon drops is the rare Badger Dragonling pet. However, the drop for this pet is random unlike the heart which is always awarded under the aforementioned condition. The player will also be awarded the How to Maim Your Dragon achievement (516 FUPs) for defeating the Badger Dragon for the first time. Defeat 50 Badger Dragons to earn the Thoroughly Badgered double-secret achievement and a whopping 8798 FUPs. Notes *Win or lose, a pop-up "receipt" will appear at the end of the battle revealing the in-game name of the player that sent the Badger Dragon. Also, the victim player will receive an in-game e-mail from himself titled "Note to Self" with the message reminder "You have been the victim of a nasty assassination attempt." *The sender must have the receiver in his friends list but not necessarily vice versa. *As the appearance of the Badger Dragon can interrupt a player at any point, it is difficult to be prepared for the time when someone sends it. Obviously the higher the player and pet level and the more healing and combat items available will increase the chances of successfully defeating this boss. The best equips for this particular fight at this time are the level 14 armor The Bearded Student with a fully charged Beard Snack ability and the level 14 Whip 'N Chair weapon of which the Badger Dragon is more susceptible. These gear items can be gained by completing gauntlet runs in The Big Top in A Really Nice Park in Upper Townshire. Badger Dragon Trading Zone Looking for that extra achievement? Don't have enough homicidal friends? Why not leave your name and contact details in the Badger Dragon Trading Zone. Category:Enemies Category:Article stubs